Kiss Me Sweetly
by VampedVixen
Summary: The birth of a vampire


Kiss Me Sweetly  
By Vixen  
  
I knew there was trouble in the area that night, I felt the presence of the vampires lurking in the shadows of the small town. So, being the responsible one I had crept out of my house late at night armed with two handmade stakes. I could take them, I knew I could. Or at least that is what I had thought. But I had met the face of death that night, something that I had not been prepared for.   
  
A vampire named Spike had feed off of me; it appeared he was up to his old tricks again. Wonderful, I thought as I scrambled back to my driveway. I had been lucky to get away alive, but I was losing blood quickly. Too much blood. I tucked my the two stakes back into my sleeves, prepared to go back in my safe house, with my safe family, and fall asleep in my safe bed. Only I didn't make it that far.  
  
A voice stopped me just when I was about to go inside.   
  
"Janet."  
  
It was Patrick, he had recently been made a vampire, something that depressed me since the moment I had heard. I knew he would be back someday, but I wasn't ready.   
  
"God, look at you. We've got to get you out of here," His voice came like a whisper of memories. Why wasn't he trying to kill me? If I had any strength left I would have tried to kill him.   
  
"Leave me alone," I whimpered.  
  
"No," He took a long hard look at me. "Who did this to you?" Obviously he had seen the wounds on my neck, and the blood seeping from them.   
  
"Just leave me alone."  
  
"Was it Spike," Patrick grabbed my shoulders. I tried to look away from those passionate eyes I had once loved. "Tell me." He slammed me into my mother's truck, not really wanting to hurt me, just to get an answer out of me. But still his animal nature could not be held back for long, I knew this and it frightened me.  
  
"Yes. He bit me. Okay? Can I go now?"   
  
"You're going to die." He stated the inevitable, of course I knew this. My friends had wanted me to stay away from the hunt, had told me I wasn't ready, had told me I wasn't a slayer, but I chose not to care.   
  
"They're just a scratch, I'm going to go get them patched up now,"  
  
"I don't mean the mark on your neck. My minions are planning to attack in just a few minutes. I was sent first to check it out." He meant it. I searched his eyes for some kind of explanation, only to have it be provided by my new enemy. "Your sister invited me in yesterday… she doesn't know."  
  
"They're sleeping now…" I suddenly felt faint, and I fell into Patrick's arms. "They're sleeping."  
  
"Shh… come with me." He picked me up into his arms, like he was cradling a baby… or someone he loved. Could it be? No, I couldn't think about that. He was different now.   
  
"No," I said faintly, but did not resist by force.  
  
He carried me into my backyard and laid me down next to my pool. My eyesight was becoming blurry, but I could hear the sound of the vampire army storming my house. The violence I could not stop. I starred up into the sky.  
  
"Janet," Patrick pushed a few strands of hair out of my face. "I want you to drink from me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you hear that?"   
  
All I heard was screaming, victims of something they had no way to fight against. They weren't ready. I should have told them.  
  
"Your family is dying in there."  
  
I looked up at the sky blankly; oh god just let me die.   
  
"And to think, Janet, you've always dreamed about being a vampire yourself. It's way you hunt them, you know. You're a part of them… the stories you've told me… it made me less afraid when I was asked to choose. The danger, the excitement, the romance… you want it."  
  
He made me sit up and face him. It was only a matter of moments and I would lose consciousness, and forever sleep would be mine. I could forget about the choices I had made, and where they had brought me.   
  
Without a moment's hesitation he sank his teeth into me. The first part of the act of being reborn had started. He had taken of me; all that was left was for me to accept.  
  
He cut his neck, "Drink me!"  
  
"No!"   
  
Desperately, he tried another angle, "I know you love me, I've seen it in your eyes. You can't hide from me, you never could. I used to visit your sister only to see you…. I'm offering you my love forever…. Drink!"  
  
I started to say no but sank even further into the darkness. Any second I would be lost. Forever.   
  
I felt him lean my head against his neck. The life giving blood so near, and yet I couldn't bring myself to admit defeat.   
  
"Please… I don't want to do this alone." He sounded like his old self, full of compassion and love.   
  
How could I not accept?  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
